my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Pepper Kesudenshi
Created from Flamma Kai's Girl Power quirk, Pepper Kesudenshi is, essentially, a miniature Mute. Sharing the same gun enthusiasm as her father, one can easily expect an entire armory to be built if they have both time and parts. What Mute is unaware of, however, is the other person used to create Pepper, Yandere Adams (Someone Mute has a rather light crush on), and it is likely that this won't be discovered by Shizuka in a long time. In the meantime, Pepper and Mute enjoy themselves with their different taste in guns; Shizuka prefers fully automatic weapons, like the AK-103, SMGs, and PDWs while Pepper is right at home with an M1 Garand with a self-made ACOG scope (Not visible in picture), or a Makarov pistol. Appearance Pepper is petite young girl with dark brown hair and oak eyes that are usually aimed at guns rather than people, be it carbines, rifles, or her favorite M1 Garand. While she can sometimes be seen wearing a school uniform (Bizarre, considering she doesn't GO to school), Pepper's combat garb include a bullet-proof fest of Titanium and Kevlar, created to stop pistol fire and halt SMG bullet hells, a mouth covering similar to Yandere's and salvaged parts of Mute's old mask, fingerless gloves and a pair of jeans. If you want a summary, think of the outfit as 1/2 Yandere, 1/2 Mute, with a little bit of Otodi (Concerning weapon holsters) Personality While she isn't that out going, reminiscent of Mute's more controlled manner with his mask on, Pepper is more closely influenced by her apparent father, Shizuka Kesudenshi, than her apparent mother, Yandere Adams, sharing the former's gun enthusiasm and knowledge of calibers. She has an outside-the-box thinking pattern, having the idea to damage Nuclear Powerhouse user Mazenta via blunt force trauma from .308s, something Mute hadn't thought of at the time. Pepper doesn't really like up-close combat, as demonstrated when she goes for a Sniper role in the Mazenta fight, befitting her preference for semi-auto weapons. Her dislike of up-close combat translates to her practicing sniping birds for fun, and her rudimentary knowledge of fighting with a knife. Mute is considering giving her knife training from former Spetznaz operative Mikhail "Nomad" Bilder Like Mute, she expresses near fanatical excitement when seeing a new gun, and the two often consult the site IMFDB (Internet Movie Firearms Data Base) in their spare time, something only 2 gun fanatics would do while attempting to think of what weapon to disassemble for parts or bullets. Interestingly, Pepper is proficient with weapons that need closer range, such as a Katana, an AK-103, FN FAL, and other firearms, but she doesn't use these weapons often, if at all. Because of her preference for semi-auto, she has a bit of a trigger finger if she panics, which rarely happens. Weaponry Sidearms Pistols * 'Star Model-P: '''The Spanish version of the more familiar Colt M1911, the Star, nicknamed Firefly, is special in the fact it fires .45 rounds. Incendiary .45 rounds. Their tips are filled with a special chemical (Theorized to be a Fluorine-Cesium-Thermite hybrid) that, upon being exposed to air, ignites rapidly and cooks whatever it happens to hit into cinders, which is agonizingly PAINFUL. However, since the shots are limited due to it being very difficult to somehow not get the fluorine explode in a hellstorm of flame, the Star uses regular .45 cartridges when the special stuff is all gone. When it jams, a hearty YANK will unjam it. For some reason, all jams can be cleared by yanking the charging handle hard enough or beating it up. * '"Mozambique" Shotgun Pistol: '''A gun created by Mute, handed down to Pepper, the Mozambique fires powerful impact rounds that punch through even the thickest of body armor. However, in trade of it's power the Mozambique is single shot by default. The rounds appear to gain higher velocity with more distance they travel, in trade of larger spread, and sometimes the velocity is high enough to cause a small fire when the projectile punches through, making it a powerful weapon. Rifles Sniper Rifles * '''Springfield M1903A4: '''The ridiculous damage this thing can throw is matched only by it's name, which is a bit of a mouthful, to say the least. It loads via inserting rounds into the breech one by one, which can be a tedious reload process. Pepper has done a work around via customizing the gun to accept stripper clips (A row of bullets that are placed onto the receiver's top, pushed down, and the clip yanked out) AND singular loads, shortening the reload process considerably. Unfortunately, these modifications have given the gun a slight flaw: the bolt sticking. Easily remedied by yanking it. * '''M1 Garand: '''Similar to the Springfield, the M1 is loaded either by loading individual cartridges into the breech or usage of a stripper clip. * '''Remington 700: '''With .308 Winchester rounds to work with, the Remington is one of the better sniper rifles. While it lacks a magazine, this means that the need to modify the gun to accept stripper clips is dashed, reducing the potential for a jam. It's single shot, so Pepper needs to load a new bullet each time she fires, with 25 in reserve and (usually) +1 in the chamber. It's scope has rather powerful magnification, zooming 20X on it's maximum level. Trivia * In the Family section, Shizuka Kesudenshi and Yandere Adams have Apparent in their listing due to them being used to create Pepper by way of Flamma's quirk. * This page was made for LordNoodleXIV. Category:Xifas Category:Females Category:Gun Wielder Category:Gunslinger